Águas Passadas
by JODIVISE
Summary: Uma missão rotineira de caça a um fantasma, mudará a vida de Sam. Ao ficar doente depois da caçada, Sam vê-se dentro de um mundo completamente desconhecido, onde o passado virá ao de cima e algo sombrio ameaça os habitantes de uma pequena vila. Sam
1. Chapter 1 Resolvendo Mistérios

******1º Capítulo: Resolvendo Mistérios**

As folhas na estrada voaram com o passar de um carro. Era bastante raro, àquela hora da noite ver mais do que um ou dois carros passarem em menos de cinco minutos. Além das luzes fracas da estrada sombria, o néon do restaurante iluminava os veículos estacionados. Isolado dos restantes, o Chevy Impala preto poderia passar despercebido, não fosse o som da música de ACDC ecoando.

No stop signs, speedin' limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round

Um casal de namorados passou olhando incrédulo o sujeito dentro do carro, que se remexia, batia com as mãos no volante e cantava alto:

- Hey Satan! Paid my dues. Playin' in a rockin' band. Hey Mama!Look at me. I'm on my way to the promise ! – O sujeito loiro olhou e riu debochado, fazendo o casal abanar a cabeça.

Dean não ligou. O som de ACDC era como uma libertação. Por uma noite, não tinham trabalho para fazer e poderia cantar e comer os hambúrgueres que quisesse.

Um rapaz de cabelos pretos saiu da loja em frente achando graça para as pessoas que olhavam para o Impala surpresos. Afinal, já estava mais do que acostumado com isso. Se bem que esses momentos de descontração eram cada vez mais raros entre eles nesses tempos e Sam deu consigo observando a cena com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sentia falta desses momentos de descontração. Talvez fosse melhor esperar a música acabar para não interromper... Se bem que conhecendo o seu irmão como o conhecia era melhor que voltasse logo com o hambúrguer, antes que esfriasse.

- I'm on the highway to hell. – Dean cantou alto abanando a cabeça, mas saltando em seguida quando um bater no vidro o apanhou desprevenido.

- Bastante apropriado, hein? – A cara de Sam apareceu, abrindo a porta e sorrindo ao ver o momento zen de Dean.

- Sempre mandando os bons momentos para o espaço, cinderela. – Dean reclamou, colocando o som um bocado mais baixo, mas continuando a bater os dedos no volante.

- Não sei porque é que ainda tenho paciência para ir buscar os seus queridos hambúrgueres! Sam passou um saco com os famosos cheeseburguers, fazendo Dean desembrulhar um com uma rapidez avassaladora.

- Porque sou eu que safo meu mano caçula dos problemas! – Dean exclamou, dando uma dentada no hambúrguer.

- Temos trabalho para fazer. – Sam suspirou, fazendo Dean se engasgar.

- Com' ssim? – Dean perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Bobby telefonou. Ao que parece, um caso estranho tem se sucedido próximo à sua cidade. – Sam explicou.

- Ai sim? – Dean amassou o papel e voou para a próxima sandes. – Porque é que ele não investiga? É assim tão complexo?

- Não. Por acaso é bem simples. – Sam abriu uma lata de refrigerante fazendo Dean rolar os olhos. – Trata-se de uma mansão abandonada. Bobby referiu que estranhas aparições têm assustados os mais desprevenidos.

- Deixe adivinhar: miúdos desafiando o perigo, entram à socapa e tropeçam num gato preto? – Dean riu alto.

- Neste caso tropeçaram num fantasma de uma rapariga. – Sam disse, olhando Dean. – Bobby acha que está relacionada com a casa e a antiga família que lá morou. Uns tais… Lawson, acho.

- Nossa, minha folga acabou por causa de um fantasma de uma donzela que decidiu dar uns pegas do além. – Dean disse com ar desconsolado.

- Ah, Dean. Não custa fazer o favor. Bobby tem um caso em mãos bastante importante. Pediu-nos encarecidamente. – Sam disse, sempre compreensivo e atencioso como sempre.

- Ele pode ter acção e nós não? – Dean perguntou. – Além do mais ele pediu a você, não a mim.

- Deixa de ser criança. – Sam abanou a cabeça sorrindo.

Dean acabou de comer e rodou a chave do carro. Caramba, tantos demónios à solta e tinha-lhe calhado logo um caso de fantasma com TPM fora do prazo? Uma jovem loira saiu do restaurante em direcção a um carro. Olhou para Dean e acenou, sendo que este fez um sorriso de derreter gelo, esquecendo por momentos a conversa com Sam.

- Dean? – Sam arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se o repreendesse.

- Ok, ok, caça-fantasma. Já estou indo! – Dean exclamou, olhando de relance uma última vez, para a garota.

* * *

_Horas depois…_

O carro preto parou em frente a uma mansão. Dean e Sam espreitaram pelo vidro. Se não tivessem a profissão que tinham era caso para dizer que aquela casa, que outrora devia ser fabulosa dava medo. Na noite e sem luz na área, a grande casa erguia-se imponente rodeada por uma aura fantasmagórica.

- Pelo jeito parece que encontramos a famosa casa do Drácula. – Dean brincou fechando a porta e abrindo a mala do carro.

- O Bobby referiu que embora nenhum dos garotos se tenha ferido, dois deles disseram que o fantasma os tentou estrangular. – Sam avisou.

- Qual é a novidade? – Dean perguntou. – Quase todos têm uma mania tremenda de tentar esganar os vivos. O que você descobriu na pesquisa?

- Bem, segundo as fontes esta casa está desabitada há mais de 30 anos. Os últimos habitantes foram a família Lawson. A família instalou-se cá por volta dos inícios do século XX, vindos de Inglaterra. Também descobri que eles não eram muito acarinhados por aqui. – Sam explicou.

- Tou vendo. Temos pelo menos três gerações para descobrir esse fantasma. – Dean analisou.

- Não será assim tão difícil. Segundo alguns sites sobre a localidade, a maldição do Lawson é muito conhecida por aqui.

- Maldição? – Dean arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto fechava a mala. – E o Bobby não dizia nada?

- Talvez não tenha associado ou pense que é apenas lenda. – Sam disse. – Mas o que se diz por aí é que os últimos moradores morreram misteriosamente depois da filha caçula morrer. Escuta só! – Sam pegou o notebook e colocou-o encima do capo. – "Abigail Lawson morreu misteriosamente aos 14 anos em 1973. Nunca se soube a causa exacta da morte, e embora a família sempre o escondesse, há fortes suspeitas que esta tenha sido estuprada pelo progenitor e estrangulada até à morte."

- Faz sentido já que ela tentou estrangular os dois garotos. Talvez deseje vingança. – Dean olhou para a mansão e sentiu um arrepiou. Tudo estava calmo. Calmo demais.

- Mas a história não termina aqui. – Sam avisou continuando a ler. – "Após a sua morte, outro mistério assombrou a família Lawson. Os seus pais e irmãos morreram subitamente num intervalo de meses. Embora a polícia nunca se interessasse em investigar o suposto assassinato de Abigail Lawson, o estranho caso da família permitiu que nascesse uma lenda. Segundo alguns crentes, Abigail voltou para se vingar da sua família e com isso instalou uma maldição que atingirá todos aqueles que puserem os pés na mansão Lawson".

Dean alternou o olhar entre o notebook e Sam. Depois um sorriso estampou-se no seu belo rosto.

- Vá lá, Sam. Isso é treta. A história do assassinato até que vai, agora dizer que há uma maldição para todos que entram na casa! – Dean riu.

- Já vimos coisas suficientes para duvidar… - Sam aconselhou mas Dean cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Quantos miúdos entraram aqui e morreram?

- Nenhum.

- Então estamos esperando o quê? – Dean perguntou. – Entramos, certificamo-nos que esse fantasma adolescente existe e queimaremos os restos mortais no cemitério.

Dean abriu o portão ferrugento e Sam guardou rapidamente o notebook. Com uma corrida alcançou o irmão no alpendre carcomido.

- Quanto à campa… - Sam disse. - … a família foi enterrada aqui no jardim das traseiras.

- Óptimo! Poupa-nos trabalho e gasolina. – Dean sorriu e abriu a porta devagar, fazendo Sam rolar os olhos.

O ambiente escuro foi iluminado pelas lanternas dos dois irmãos. O silêncio era sepulcral e caminharam em silêncio até ao hall da grande mansão. Do lado direito, uma porta dava acesso a uma sala. As teias de aranha e o pó decoravam os móveis cobertos por lençóis amarelados.

Sam perscrutou com a lanterna a lareira e encontrou um passepartour caído no chão. O vidro estava partido e Sam sacudiu o pó. Na foto a preto e branco apareciam cinco pessoas.

- Dean. – o mais novo chamou.

- A célebre família. – Dean disse quando olhou para as cinco figuras. Um homem alto e magro estava no centro. Ao seu lado, dois rapazes com idades entre os 12 e 18 anos exibiam a mesma faceta séria. Sentada numa cadeira, uma mulher com ar triste posava e no chão, com um vestido claro, estava sentada uma rapariga. O cabelo era negro e de todos era a que exibia uma expressão mais suave.

- Abigail Lawson. – Sam apontou com o dedo. Embora fosse uma foto sem cor, o olhar de Abigail fez Sam ter a impressão que já o tinha visto em qualquer lugar.

- Pena. Daria uma excelente mulher… - Dean não acabou a frase, já que um barulho no andar de cima fez os irmãos virarem as lanternas para a entrada vazia.

- Eu vou lá cima. – Sam disse e encaminhou-se para as escadas de madeira. Mal colocou o pé no primeiro degrau viu este partir-se.

- Tem cuidado, mano. – Dean avisou. – Eu vou à cozinha ver se há algo para comer.

- Ah, ah, ah. Grande piada. – Sam disse com cara séria e subindo os degraus cuidadosamente, enquanto estes rangiam com o peso dos anos.

Deparou-se com um corredor vazio e escuro. Embora já tivesse lidado com inúmeros casos de fantasmas, a verdade é que entrar em casas abandonadas e sombrias lhe provocavam um frio na barriga. Claro que Dean não sabia, ou Sam seria motivo de gozação sempre que entrasse numa.

Abriu as portas empoeiradas uma a uma, apontando a lanterna para todos os recantos. Até agora nada. A última porta situada no fundo do corredor revelou-se a mais difícil de abrir. A maçaneta estava perra e Sam teve de dar um empurrãozinho para esta ceder. O pó acumulado entrou na sua garganta e provocou-lhe um ataque de tosse. Mais calmo, conseguiu distinguir uma cama em ferro e uma boneca em cima desta. Estava no quarto de Abigail.

* * *

Dean andou até à cozinha. Os armários em madeira estavam abertos e lá dentro só teias de aranha sobressaíam. Dean passou a lanterna por todos os sítios. Nada de interessante saltava à vista. Tinha quase a certeza que não havia nada naquela casa, ou então o fantasma era muito tímido. Sabia que os miúdos inventavam mil e uma histórias e embora fantasmas existissem, nem todos era reais. Olhou a torneira da banca e rodou-a. Ouviu-se um barulho dentro das paredes e Dean sorriu com a cara de Sam naquele momento. Talvez Sam se viesse a rir quando visse que a brincadeira do irmão mais velho tinha saído ao contrário.

A torneira expichou um líquido cor de ferrugem e fez Dean saltar.

- Merda! – exclamou quando viu que o seu casaco tinha ficado sujo. Ao procurar um trapo velho os seus olhos desviaram-se para o jardim das traseiras. No meio da neblina nocturna, uma laje em pedra sobressaía-se e ao lado dela, uma rapariga vestida de branco olhava Dean. Num piscar de olhos esta desapareceu.

Dean saiu pela porta das traseiras e só parou à beira da velha lápide. Embora gasta pelo tempo conseguiu decifrar o que estava escrito.

- "Família Lawson" – pronunciou. Apenas e só. Não havia datas, não havia dedicatórias nem outros nomes. Pensou em buscar a pá ao carro, mas estancou ao olhar para a janela do andar de cima. O flash da lanterna de Sam fez com que voltasse para dentro da mansão. Não iria deixar o seu irmão sozinho com um fantasma esquizofrénico.

-

Sam olhou o quarto em volta. As paredes, embora desbotadas estavam forradas com papel cor-de-rosa. O armário e cómoda eram ornamentados com flores e em quase todos os recantos havia bonecas. Sam pegou num caderno pousado na cómoda. A capa de couro tinha uma fivela. Todas as folhas tinham escritas o dia. Sam sentiu-se incomodado por espreitar o diário de outra pessoa, mas se esta tinha sido morta, era um fantasma e podia colocar as pessoas em perigo, a curiosidade era legítima.

A última entrada datava de 10 de Julho de 1973. Apenas e só uma frase: "Sinto-me cada vez mais fraca". Ao desfolhar as restantes folhas, um pequeno insecto saiu do meio destas. Veio directo à sua cara e Sam sacudiu-o.

Ao pousar o caderno sentiu uma picada no pescoço. Levou a mão a este e viu que tinha morto o pequeno insecto. À luz da lanterna parecia apenas um mosquito não fosse…

- _Sai do meu quarto!_ – A ordem vinda de alguém atrás de si, fez Sam voltar-se e apontar a lanterna. Num dos recantos do quarto, uma figura pálida encolhida e completamente despenteada, tapava a cara com as mãos enquanto gemia baixinho.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Olá leitores! Esta é um long fic que estou escrevendo sobre o Sam e a Bela. Passar-se-á entre o presente e o passado. O meu obrigado à NaylaS2 que teve a ideia desta fic e é a sua betareader.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	2. Chapter 2 Alucinando

**2º Capítulo: Alucinando**

- _Sai!_– A rapariga levantou-se protegendo a cara com as mãos. O cabelo desgrenhado contrastava com a palidez espectral e o vestido branco sujo desta.

- Abigail Lawson? – Sam perguntou, levando a mão à faca que trazia escondida na parte de trás dos jeans.

- _Ahhh!_– O fantasma gritou e avançou para si com as mãos estendidas, numa tentativa de o estrangular.

- Sam! – Dean escancarou a porta e apontou a luz directamente no rosto do fantasma que gritou e se encolheu a um canto.

- _Luz. Não!_– O fantasma da rapariga voltou a encolher-se num canto.

- Espera. – Sam segurou Dean antes que este voltasse para queimar os restos mortais do fantasma. – Desliga a lanterna.

- O quê? – Dean perguntou não compreendendo. – Ela ia-te matar.

- Faz o que te digo. – Sam desligou a lanterna e caminhou sorrateiramente até ao pé do fantasma. Dean desligou a sua, contrariado com a decisão do irmão.

- Abigail Lawson? – Sam voltou a chamar.

- _A luz. Forte. Por favor…_- o fantasma encolhido suplicou.

- Já não há mais luz. – Sam disse. Na escuridão da casa abandonada, os candeeiros da rua davam a percepção das sombras e silhuetas.

O fantasma rodou levemente a cabeça. O seu rosto outrora ocultado pelas próprias mãos, continuava quase incógnito devido ao cabelo que o tapava, mas Sam conseguiu distinguir uns lábios roxos e olhos assustados.

- _Quem são vocês? O que fizeram com a minha família?_– Abigail ficou de frente para os dois irmãos. Enquanto Dean continuava receoso, Sam parecia entender que talvez aquele fantasma não fosse tão perigoso assim.

- Abigail… não te lembras do que se passou aqui há muitos anos atrás? – Sam perguntou e viu que esta os olhava assustada.

- _O que é que se passou? Porque é que a minha família desapareceu? Porque é que entram estranhos na minha casa como vocês?_ – Abigail disse num tom de voz suplicante. – _Porque não me deixam em paz na minha solidão?_

- Um fantasma desmemoriado! – Dean exclamou baixo passando a mão na cara e lamentando-se pela sua folga perdida.

- Nós não te queremos fazer mal, mas apenas impedir que faças mal às outras pessoas. – Sam disse calmamente.

- _Mal?_ – Abigail mostrou uma expressão de choque. – _Eu não faço mal a ninguém. Esses miúdos é que entram aqui, destroem tudo e mexem onde não devem. Eu apenas os afasto. Não quero que os meus pais cheguem e vejam a casa destruída._

Sam olhou para Dean. Pelos vistos, Abigail não fazia a mínima ideia de que tinha morrido e de que toda a sua família já não existia.

- Isto. – Sam pegou no diário de Abigail. – Diz aqui que estavas cada vez mais fraca. Porquê?

Abigail chegou perto do diário e viu a sua letra. Esticou a mão trémula, mas logo a recolheu encostando-se de novo à parede.

- _Doía._ – Abigail disse. – _Todo o meu corpo doía. Eu estava bem, mas depois comecei a me sentir fraca… até acabar naquela cama._– Abigail olhou dolorosamente para o seu leito.

- Estavas doente. – Sam disse. – O que se passou depois?

- Não vais perguntar a vida toda dela pois não? – Dean sussurrou para o irmão. – Porque não ficas aqui entretendo-a, enquanto eu vou fazer o serviço?

- Não. Há qualquer coisa errada Dean. Não me parece que o problema seja a Abigail. – Sam explicou e aproximou-se do fantasma.

- _O médico veio-me ver. Precisava de ir para o hospital, mas os meus pais recusaram._ – Abigail fixou o chão. – _Numa noite, eu tossi muito sangue e decidi ir até ao jardim, sem os meus pais saberem. Depois…_- Abigail arregalou os olhos e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

- Foi lá que partiste? – Sam perguntou e Abigail olhou-o horrorizada.

- _Não. Eu vi-o…_ - Abigail deixou-se escorregar pela parede até ao chão. – _Corri para dentro. Tinha de os avisar mas as minhas pernas falharam quando ia a subir. Arrastei-me gritando o máximo que pude e depois senti uma dor. Uma dor enorme no peito e tudo ficou preto._

- O que aconteceu, Abigail? – Sam tornou a perguntar.

- _Eu… _- os olhos sem brilho da rapariga fixaram Sam. - _… morri, não foi? Era por isso que eles não me ouviam. Eu andava pela casa e chamava pela minha mãe, pelo pai e pelos meus irmãos e nenhum me respondia. Estavam à mesa, eu sentava-me e ninguém falava comigo…_

Abigail fechou os olhos e tornou a chorar baixinho.

- Eu sinto muito. Tu morreste há muito tempo, mas o teu espírito nunca deixou a casa. – Sam falou.

- _Mas e a minha família?_ – Abigail alternou o olhar entre Sam e Dean. – _Com o tempo eu deixei de ver o meu irmão mais velho, depois a minha mãe e por último o meu irmão e o meu pai. Eles mudaram-se?_

- Não. – Dean falou. – Eles também morreram.

Abigail entrou em choque e mordeu a própria mão. Sam levantou-se e olhou Dean. Perigoso ou não, chegara o momento de dar paz aquela alma.

- _Eu fiquei aqui sozinha._ – Abigail queixou-se. – _Eles partiram e deixaram-me aqui. Porquê?_

- Talvez eles compreendessem que tinham partido, ao contrário de ti. – Sam explicou.

- _Mas porque não me vieram buscar?_– Abigail revelou-se uma menina frágil, carente, que apenas queria que a deixassem em paz.

- Há uma maneira de voltares para eles. – Sam explicou. – Nós tratamos disso.

- _Por favor._– Abigail pediu. Depois simplesmente eclipsou-se.

- Achas mesmo que a ladainha que ela contou é verdadeira? – Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto descia as escadas da mansão em direcção ao jardim.

- Não vejo porque não. Ela é um dos poucos casos em que a doçura que tinha em vida continuou na morte. – Sam disse.

- Mano… - Dean fez Sam parar colocando-se à sua frente. – Não me digas que te apaixonaste por um fantasma?

- Que raio de ideia, Dean! – Sam exclamou passando à frente do irmão. – Apenas fiquei com pena. Ela devia ter morrido com tuberculose. Ao permanecer na casa, de certeza transmitiu a doença aos pais e irmãos e eles acabaram morrendo tempo depois.

- E a história do assassinato e da maldição? – Dean perguntou.

- Lendas que o povo gosta de inventar. Talvez por serem uma família reservada, inventaram isso. – Sam disse, atravessando o jardim e só parando junto à campa.

_Uns minutos depois…_

Os dois irmãos fixavam em silêncio o brilho das labaredas enquanto consumiam o que restava da vida terrena de Abigail Lawson. Por entre o fogo, Sam pode distinguir o espectro de Abigail, enquanto esta murmurava um "obrigado".

- É, nem todas as histórias de fantasmas são arrepiantes. – Dean suspirou.

- Ainda maldisposto pela folga perdida? – Sam perguntou sorrindo.

- Ah… já estou habituado. – Dean torceu o nariz. – Sam, há uma coisa que ficou no ouvido quando a gasparzinho nos contou a história.

- O quê?

- Ela disse que antes de morrer tinha visto algo. – Dean olhou para Sam, mas este continuou com a mesma cara.

- Talvez ela tenha alucinado. – Sam disse. – Tuberculose não é uma doença fácil.

- Sei… - Dean olhou desconfiado para o ambiente em volta da mansão Lawson. O nevoeiro nocturno estava mais cerrado. – É melhor nos pirarmos. Talvez ainda dê para descansar antes de voltar ao trabalho.

- É. – Sam suspirou e olhou mais uma vez para a campa e para o fogo que se extinguia. Os casos que tratavam eram sempre tão difíceis, que muitas vezes duvidava se existiria algum caso que valeria a pena. Aquele valeu. Sentiu-se estranhamente feliz de poder dar o descanso eterno a uma rapariguinha que apenas queria proteger a sua casa. Seguiu Dean por entre as silvas daquele jardim abandonado, mas uma tontura fez com que abrandasse o passo.

- Tudo bem? – Dean olhou para trás, quando notou a demora do irmão.

- Tudo. Apenas uma ligeira quebra de tensão. – Sam disse, massajando a testa.

- Cada vez mais cinderela… - Dean assobiou e ficou decepcionado por o irmão não lhe dar o troco. – Nossa, este caso afectou-te mesmo.

Sam continuou a caminhar. Tudo lhe parecia agora uma autêntica montanha russa. A silhueta do seu irmão andava de um lado para o outro e a mansão parecia-lhe incrivelmente grande. Apoiou-se numa das colunas do alpendre e fixou o Impala. Não estava longe. Apenas alguns passos. Precisava dormir e de certeza que aquela comida rápida não lhe tinha feito bem. Além do mais, começou seriamente a preocupar-se com a reacção de Dean se vomitasse no Impala.

Ao chegar ao portão da casa arregalou os olhos. Uma vaca passava pelo meio da estrada no seu caminhar pachorrento. Vários sons começaram a polvilhar a sua cabeça.

- Cara, você está bem? – Dean perguntou e Sam olhou o irmão. Dean usava uma cartola na cabeça e Sam teve vontade de rir. Mais um bocado e diria que o seu irmão parecia Abraham Lincoln.

- Eu… sinto-me um pouco tonto. O que está a fazer vestido assim? E a vaca? – Sam perguntou, deixando Dean sem entender. Olhou em frente e viu um monte de gente passando na rua. Usavam trajes antigos e ao olhar para o Impala viu um coche no seu lugar. A visão ficou ainda mais turva e sentiu a sua cabeça esvaziar de pensamentos.

- SAM! – Dean berrou quando o irmão desabou no chão. – Você está bem? Sam! – Dean deu um leve chapa na cara de Sam mas este continuava desacordado.

Arrastou o irmão até ao carro e colocou-o no banco traseiro do Impala.

- Aguenta-te Sam. – Dean falou baixo enquanto ligava o carro e retomava a estrada. Olhou pelo retrovisor e Sam continuava desacordado. Pegou no telemóvel e procurou pelo nome conhecido. – Bobby! Sou eu o Dean. Estou indo para aí urgentemente.

- O que é que se passou? – a voz do mais velho fez-se ouvir no aparelho.

- Sam desmaiou. – Dean disse.

- E telefonas-me por isso? Andaram nos copos e…

- Não é nada disso. Tratamos do caso Lawson e quando nos vínhamos embora o Sam começou a ficar tonto e caiu redondo no chão. Acho que há qualquer coisa errada, Bobby.

- Ok. Estarei à vossa espera. – Bobby disse e Dean desligou.

Os faróis do Impala romperam pelo ferro-velho de Bobby. Dean saiu apressado, enquanto Bobby aparecia no alpendre com a sua cadeira de rodas.

Dean levou Sam em ombros para dentro de casa, deitando-o numa das camas disponíveis.

- Mas afinal o que é que se passou? – Bobby perguntou enquanto Dean tentava acordar Sam.

- Lembras-te do caso Lawson que indicas-te ao Sam? – Dean perguntou.

- Sim. Um fantasma que andava a assustar os miúdos da vila. Vocês resolveram-no?

- Sim. Fácil demais. Uma rapariga simpática que não queria matar ninguém e que nem sabia que tinha morrido. – Dean disse, buscando um copo de água e atirando um pouco à cara de Sam. – Depois de terminarmos o serviço o Sam passou-se e agora não acorda por nada.

- Isso estou eu vendo. – Bobby disse e levou a mão ao pescoço de Sam.

- Será algo a ver com esse maldito sangue de demónio? – Dean perguntou e Bobby notou um certo nervosismo na voz de Dean.

- Não parece que ele está a dormir serenamente? – Bobby olhou atentamente o rosto de Sam.

- Se ele está desmaiado é normal que esteja num estado de semi-inconsciência! – Dean exclamou, mas Bobby continuou apreensivo.

- O melhor é deixarmos ele descansar. Talvez esteja apenas esgotado. – Bobby disse.

_Umas horas depois…_

- Eu vou vê-lo. – Dean levantou-se cansado de esperar sentado no sofá. Bobby seguiu-o movimentando a sua cadeira de rodas.

- Sam. – Dean chamou, mas Sam continuava sereno e adormecido.

- Esquisito. – Bobby coçou a barba. – Ele parece ter entrado num sono profundo. Desmaio não dura tanto tempo assim.

- Eu acho que… - Dean sentou-se numa cadeira junto à janela. - … além das tonturas, o Sam estava a alucinar.

- Alucinar? Ele viu algo que tu não viste?

- Sim. Quer dizer, não sei. – Dean engoliu em seco. – Ele perguntou onde estava a vaca.

Dean e Bobby ficaram se olhando. Não fosse o momento inoportuno, teriam se partido a rir.

- Já viste esta marca que ele tem no pescoço? – Bobby apontou. – Parece que foi mordido por algo.

Dean analisou a ferida. Era parecido com a mordedura de um mosquito, mas havia uma substância pegajosa nele.

- Que raio é isto? – Dean olhou com repugnância para a substância pegajosa de cor azul no seu dedo.

- Alguma picada de um insecto. – Bobby disse.

- Mosquito não tem sangue azul! – Dean exclamou. – E o Sam não tinha nada disto antes de entrarmos naquela casa.

- Quer dizer que o Sam foi mordido lá dentro e que as tonturas, as alucinações e o desmaio estão ligados a um simples mosquito? – Bobby perguntou não querendo acreditar.

- Eu vou voltar àquela casa. – Dean saiu do quarto e pegou na sua arma. – Se houver um ninho dessas coisas nojentas, ele vai pelo ar hoje mesmo.

- Calma Dean. Pode não ter sido isso. – Bobby disse. – E mesmo que aja um enxame de insectos venenosos ou coisa parecida, terás de ter cuidado para não acabares igual.

- Eu tenho cuidado. – Dean falou em tom sério. – Toma conta do Sammy.

- Como se eu pudesse fazer outra coisa. – Bobby desabafou quando viu Dean entrar no carro.

Sam sentiu a escuridão desaparecer quando tentou abrir os olhos. O máximo que conseguiu ver foi o mesmo que um vidro embaciado. Sentiu o cheiro de terra molhada mesmo debaixo de si. Todo o seu corpo doía. Piscou de novo os olhos e captou o verde por baixo de si. Gemeu um pouco e virou-se, olhando o céu enevoado. Quando a sua visão ficou nítida, reparou nos ramos de árvores que atravessavam o céu.

Sentou-se a custo, olhando em volta. O nevoeiro pintava o cenário onde se encontrava. À sua frente só grandes árvores se viam. O mesmo à sua esquerda, direita e atrás de si. Sam passou a mão pela cabeça.

- Mas o que é que se passou? – Levantou-se a custo. Rodou sobre si mesmo um par de vezes. O mesmo cenário em todas as direcções.

Um piar de coruja ecoou e Sam parou. Estava habituado a ver muita coisa assustadora, mas estar ali sozinho estava a deixá-lo num autêntico par de nervos.

- DEAN? – Sam berrou mas não obteve resposta. Estava completamente só. Sentiu uma aragem fria pelo corpo e percebeu que estava completamente nu. – Isto só pode ser um pesadelo.

Nu e sozinho no meio de uma floresta medonha. Era o cúmulo. Pensou que talvez fosse um sonho ou então alucinação. Lembrava-se de sentir fortes tonturas antes de tudo escurecer. Beliscou-se um par de vezes e suspirou. Era real.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Olá leitores! Aqui vai o segundo capítulo desta fic. Uma vez mais o meu obrigado à NaylaS2 por ter betado! E por favor: reviews precisam-se!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	3. Chapter 3 Bela

******3º Capítulo: Bela**

Sam não soube dizer quanto tempo vagueou por entre as grandes árvores que lhe tapavam qualquer visão do céu. O nevoeiro gelado provocava-lhe arrepios e o facto de estar nu, não abonava nada em seu favor. Desde que se levantara que mil e uma perguntas lhe passavam pela cabeça, mas até agora não obtivera uma única resposta.

Lembrava-se de ir com Dean até à casa dos Lawson, de desvendarem o mistério em torno da jovem Abigail. Mas quando se dirigia para o Impala, a sua mente ficara turva e a única coisa que fixara fora o berro de Dean o chamando. Tudo isso conjugado com o ambiente sinistro que o rodeava, fazia Sam beirar o estado de pânico. Sentia-se preso numa espécie de pesadelo onde tudo lhe parecia demasiado absurdo e assustador.

Perdido em pensamentos deu consigo no limite da floresta. Os seus pés descalços finalmente haviam deixado o tapete de folhas, pedras e terra, pisando o gramado verde de um pequeno vale. O nevoeiro dissipara-se e sob o céu enevoado, Sam pode ver uma pequena vila de casas em pedra.

- Mas que raio…? – Perguntou abrindo a boca. Nunca em toda a sua vida vira semelhante lugar.

A vila que se estendia perante os seus olhos em nada se parecia com as localidades mais pequenas dos Estados Unidos da América. Para falar a verdade, nada ali se parecia com o seu país, desde o clima húmido passando ao cheiro de terra molhada até acabar naquele aglomerado de casinhas de aldeia deitando fumo pelas chaminés, qual cenário de postal natalício.

Os seus olhos perscrutaram toda a paisagem até reparar num trilho em terra que até à dita vila. Só havia um único problema. Se aparecesse assim no meio da estrada, nenhum carro lhe daria boleia. Optou por seguir pela orla da floresta aproximando-se o mais que pudesse do aglomerado urbano. Durante todo o percurso, o silêncio só quebrado pelo cantar tímido dos pássaros, permanecera.

A bem da verdade, nenhuma alma viva se dignara a aparecer. Sentia-se só no mundo. Provavelmente teria sido vítima de algum encantamento, maldição talvez. Ninguém aparece nu no meio de um bosque. E sonho não era. Sam já o tinha provado ao beliscar o braço vezes sem conta. Só tinha uma única solução. Caminhar até achar gente. E aquela vila parecia ser o único meio urbano em centenas de quilómetros.

- Só espero que não seja um ninho de zombies. – Falou para si próprio, enquanto sentia os pés cortarem-se na gravilha da estrada.

Um sorriso fraco assolou o seu belo rosto. O que diria Dean se o visse naquele estado? Provavelmente a piada do ano. Sentia a sua falta. Para falar a verdade, Sam sempre receara perder o irmão. Ele era tudo para si. A sua única família, o seu porto seguro. E por muito diferentes que fossem, o que os unia era tão forte que nem o inferno acabou com esse sentimento.

A sua atenção foi desviada para a casa que agora aparecia na sua frente. Sam caminhou sorrateiramente até às traseiras, escondendo-se atrás do poço de pedra. Não se via ninguém, mas a chaminé deitava fumo. Olhou para a roupa masculina pendurada no estendal. Era a oportunidade perfeita para acabar com a figura ridícula em que se encontrava.

Sem querer dar nas vistas, olhou para todos os lados e para a porta traseira da pequena casa em pedra, antes de pegar numa camisa e num par de calças. Vestiu-as rapidamente e notou que a as calças castanhas justas lhe assentavam bem. A camisa era mais larga e Sam reparou noutro pormenor estranho a juntar a tantos. As roupas estavam fora de moda. Para falar a verdade eram antiquadas. Mas os pensamentos foram cortados ao identificar um barulho vindo de dentro de casa.

Amaldiçoou-se por não ter sequer uma faca consigo, mas não teve outro remédio senão ficar estático escutando mais algum barulho que fosse. Não se iria safar só com um as roupas. Precisava de sapatos e mais que tudo: dinheiro para sair daquele fim de mundo. Respirou fundo e arriscou bater na porta em madeira. Nada. Ninguém apareceu e Sam suspirou. Notou que a porta estava encostada e abriu-a devagar. Pé ante pé entrou na casa e viu-se invadido por uma sensação de calor. Simples mas reconfortante, era assim aquele lar. Ouviu o crepitar da lareira e alguém ressonando.

Um homem de meia idade dormia pegado, balançando-se na sua cadeira. Sam ficou sem saber o que fazer até ver os sapatos do homem a um canto. Detestava fazer isso mas não tinha outro remédio. Enquanto os calçava o brilho de algumas moedas em cima da mesa em madeira captaram a sua atenção. Céus, parecia uma prova de tentação. Aquele homem não era rico de todo. Já lhe bastava roubar as suas roupas e sapatos. Mas Sam não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava, nem sequer o que lhe acontecera. Dean deveria andar que nem louco atrás de si. Precisava voltar e para isso tinha de pegar o dinheiro. Sem pensar mais recolheu as moedas e saiu porta fora, afastando-se da casa em pedra e retomando o trilho.

Mais uns passos e Sam acabara por entrar naquela localidade. As eram todas pequenas, em pedra escura, tornando o ambiente mais sombrio ainda. Exceptuavam-se duas a três casas com mais um andar de altura. A confirmação de que estaria em tudo menos nos Estados Unidos, veio com a placa à entrada da vila.

_"Castleville"_, Sam leu mentalmente a placa em pedra. A passos lentos percorreu aquela que parecia ser a rua principal. Não estava no seu país e duvidava que estivesse em pleno século XXI. Ou era isso, ou então tinha entrado em algum estúdio cinematográfico. A estrada em terra enlameada anunciava o tempo que fazia ali.

Uma carroça atrelada a dois cavalos faria Dean ter um ataque por falta de um volante para conduzir. Uma mulher passava apressada por ele, levando um cesto com legumes. Trajava um vestido castanho comprido com uma saia armada.

Sam teve vontade de lhe perguntar onde estava ao certo, mas receou que o dessem como louco. Isto porque a mulher não levantou os olhos para si, mas colocou-se à espreita mal entrou na primeira porta que viu. Algo não estava bem. A juntar ao seu grande problema de estar perdido no meio de nenhures, aquele vila encerrava na sua óptica, algo de misterioso.

Um barulho de ferros foi ouvido e Sam olhou para a placa numa das casas, que abanava lentamente com o vento. A indicação de taberna, fez o moreno entrar, não sem antes respirar fundo. Com razão. Mal botou os pés dentro do estabelecimento tosco, os olhos dos presentes caíram sobre si. Tentando manter a compostura, Sam caminhou lentamente até ao balcão pedindo uma bebida.

- Aqui tem. - O dono serviu-o, vertendo o líquido acastanhado para um copo de barro. Sam notou o sotaque vincadamente inglês do homem de meia-idade. Pelo canto do olho, viu este dirigir-se ao fundo do balcão e conversar algo com dois homens. Não era preciso ser inteligente para perceber que o tema de conversa era ele mesmo.

Aos poucos foi entendendo que todos os presentes falavam baixo, mas mesmo assim o sotaque britânico era inconfundível. Estaria em Inglaterra? Como seria possível? Sam não se lembrava de apanhar nenhum avião para o Reino Unido, muito menos de fazer planos para lá ir. E mesmo que isso acontecesse, ninguém acordaria no meio da floresta sem roupa.

Mas depressa essa dúvida gigantesca abrandou quando aguçando o ouvido, Sam pode ouvir a conversa de três homens sentados numa mesa perto de si.

- O velho Jackson está desesperado. – Um homem aparentando quarenta e poucos anos, com o cabelo escorrido caindo para a frente dos olhos falou. – Só desta vez foram quase dez animais. Sem contar com as dezenas do mês passado.

- Não foi só ele, Alfred. – Um homem que olhava o baralho de cartas na mão falou. – Há registo de que outros rebanhos foram atacados.

- Mas não com o relevo daqui. – O primeiro abanou a cabeça. – Temos de montar uma armadilha. Quem quer que seja, tem os dias contados.

- Vocês devem estar a sonhar acordados. – O homem que até se mantinha calado, entretido a mastigar o palito na boca, levantou os olhos para os companheiros. – Viram como os animais ficaram. Homem nenhum faria aquilo. Eles foram literalmente devorados. Estripados vivos, por algo que estava sedento pelo sangue deles. Pela própria carne fresca, arrancada dos ossos.

Sam rodou a cabeça para os homens. Quase instantaneamente, o seu cérebro activou-se para aquela conversa sinistra. Ataques a rebanhos? Completamente devorados vivos? Isso não era bom sinal. Imediatamente passou os olhos pela taberna, procurando qualquer sinal de demónio próximo, mas todos pareciam tão interessados em si mais do que ele próprio.

- A maioria de vocês é demasiado novo para se lembrar. Ou então nunca abriram os olhos para a realidade. – O homem continuou. – Mas esses ataques não são de agora. Já o meu pai falava neles. Desde que era pequeno. Todos os meses, em noites de lua cheia o mal sai. Percorre esses montes em busca de alimento, matando e devorando todos os que se atravessarem no seu caminho. Não distingue animal de humano, não reconhece o pai do filho.

A taberna caiu numa autêntica onde de silêncio, escutando apenas o relato do homem. Sam decidiu então arriscar.

- E já alguém viu tamanho mal? – Sam perguntou e os homens olharam-no directamente.

- Não. Talvez porque ninguém ficaria vivo para contar a história.

- Ou porque pode não passar de uma lenda. – Sam avisou.

- Então como é que explica estes acontecimentos? – O homem tirou o palito da boca e olhou Sam ameaçadoramente. – Um forasteiro como você não faz a mínima ideia do que se passa.

- Sim. O sotaque dele é esquisito. – outro notou. – Donde você é realmente?

- De… dos Estados Unidos. – Sam arriscou e os presentes entreolharam-se.

- Oh, bem me parecia. O meu filho está lá. – O dono do bar disse, enquanto limpava um copo. – Mas o que faz aqui? Castleville não é uma paragem muito propícia a viajantes.

- Principalmente sem malas e tão mal vestidos. – Um homem careca desatou a rir.

- Eu… fui assaltado. – Sam mentiu. – Quando viajava para… Londres.

- Londres? – O dono da taberna sorriu. – Se quem o assaltou lhe roubou tudo, deixando-o com a roupa do corpo, fez o favor de o deixar ainda mais longe de Londres.

- Eu fiquei com algum dinheiro. – Sam apresentou umas moedas no balcão. – Talvez pudesse apanhar algum transporte até lá.

- Está a um dia de viagem de Londres. E o John foi fazer um serviço com a única carruagem de aluguer disponível.

Sam processou a informação. Carruagem? Um dia de viagem até Londres? Em que ano é que ele se encontrava realmente?

- A não ser que tenha alguma audiência urgente com a rainha, o melhor é ficar aqui. Há uma pensão na esquina. Não é grande coisa mas dá para dormir. E tente falar com a polícia. Pode ser que apanhem o dito patife.

- Oh… obrigado pela informação. – Antes de se voltar totalmente para a saída, Sam teve de tirar as dúvidas. – Rainha… Vitória não é?

- Claro. Vocês americanos com os vossos presidentes até se esquecem de quem é sua Majestade! – Um dos homens exclamou.

Sam saiu para o exterior mais baralhado do que entrara. Com quem então encontrava-se na Inglaterra, em pleno século XIX e não sabia como tinha ido lá parar. Com certeza só poderia ser duas coisas: ou estaria preso num sonho, ou teria sido vítima de uma maldição, ou na pior das hipóteses viajara no tempo. Enquanto caminhava pela rua enlameada, sujando as botas que "pedira" emprestadas, Sam tentou lembrar-se de tudo o que acontecera entre a última caçada e o caso Lawson.

Mas nada batia certo. Tanto ele como Dean passaram um dia relaxado até Bobby telefonar dizendo que precisava de ajuda. E mesmo depois do encontro com o fantasma de Abigail, nada de estranho acontecera. A não ser…

- Eu fiquei tonto. – Sam disse parando no meio do caminho. Lembrava-se claramente de começar a ver tudo enevoado, de Dean perguntando o que se passava e depois o nada. A escuridão abatera-se sobre si, acordando naquela maldita floresta.

Retomando a marcha lentamente, Sam pensou o quanto Dean deveria estar aflito. O mais certo era este andar à procura de respostas. E se também ele tivesse sido acometido pelo mesmo mal? Será que Dean estaria perdido na floresta?

Sam levou as mãos à cabeça passando-as lentamente pelo cabelo desalinhado. Depois lembrou-se do tema que povoara a conversa dos homens na taberna. Algo ou alguém estaria a matar os animais da vila. Pela descrição só poderia tratar-se de uma única coisa…

- Um lob… - Sam fechou a boca antes de terminar a sua conclusão. Estava num atalho. Uma rua estreita entre duas casas de pedras. Não se ouvia viva alma e um nevoeiro denso ameaçava cobrir toda a vila.

Olhou ao seu redor. Pareceu-lhe ter ouvido algo, mas tudo se mantinha silencioso. Demasiado silencioso… Voltou-se ao caminho que fazia, mas o barulho de algo a ser pisado, fez com que imediatamente olha-se para trás.

- Quem está aí? – Sam perguntou directamente, sentindo-se estúpido. Tinha a sensação de estar a ser seguido e o facto de não ter nada com que se defende-se a não ser o próprio corpo, deixava-o mais intranquilo.

Sustendo a respiração, escutou o mesmo barulho mas o seu rosto aliviou quando vira que não passava de um cão rafeiro de cor acastanhada e pelo completamente sujo que apenas analisava os cantos às casas à procura de comida. Sorriu de canto e decidiu rumar até à dita pensão antes que anoitecesse. Quanto à polícia, ficaria para depois. Poderia estar noutro tempo, mas para alguém como ele, o melhor era manter-se distante das autoridades.

Mas antes que tivesse tempo de se virar totalmente, Sam sentiu uma lâmina fina encostar ao seu pescoço. Percebeu que quem quer que fosse não era amigável.

- Bem me parecia que alguém seguia os meus passos. – Sam tentou não demonstrar nervosismo e colocou as mãos lentamente no ar. Talvez com um golpe de sorte e frieza conseguisse desarmar o possível assaltante. _"Que ironia"_, pensou. Inventara a história de que tinha sido roubado e estava prestes a viver a mentira.

- Passe todo o dinheiro que tiver. – Uma voz feminina com sotaque carregado surpreendeu Sam. Mas ao tentar virar o rosto na direcção da ladra, esta enterrou ainda mais a faca no seu pescoço. – Não tente fazer nenhuma gracinha… forasteiro.

- Não estou vendo como. Afinal… a senhorita maniatou-me completamente. – Sam tentou aliviar a tensão. Era uma mulher que o tentava assaltar. Não uma possuída.

- Onde está o dinheiro? – A voz autoritária mas tão sedutora aos ouvidos de Sam tornou a insistir.

- No bolso… das calças. Oh, vá com calma! – Sam exclamou, quando esta levou as mãos ao bolso traseiro e retirou o dinheiro.

- Você é um homem estranho, forasteiro. Poucos colocam o dinheiro nos bolsos traseiros. – A ladra falou, mas antes que tivesse tempo de contar o pouco que havia, viu-se desarmada num movimento rápido de Sam.

Encostando a ladra à parede e prendendo o pescoço desta com o braço, Sam pensaria tudo naquele momento, menos ver aqueles olhos verdes de novo. Ficaria menos surpreendido se visse o próprio Lúcifer na frente dos seus olhos.

- Bela? – Sam balbuciou olhando completamente confuso para a mulher. Reconheceria aquela face tão delicada em qualquer lugar do mundo. Olhos doces que escondiam uma vigarista experiente. Se não conhecesse o verdadeiro feitio de Bela Talbot, diria que esta era um anjo.

Mas atrás da máscara de beldade escondia-se uma mulher sombria e Sam tratou de saber o que esta fazia ali. – Como veio cá parar? Você morreu! Será isto o Inferno?

- Como… - A mulher olhava-o assustada. Não, não era impressão de Sam. Bela estava assustada. – Como sabe o meu nome?

- Ora, não se faça de santa. Isso é coisa que nunca foi. – Sam rolou os olhos. – Eu não tenho tempo para piadas como o Dean. Por isso, o que é você? Um demónio?

- Que demónio, que Inferno? – Bela tentou-se soltar, mas Sam prendeu-a com mais força. Só agora a jovem dava conta do quanto este era atraente. – Eu não sei quem você é e nem faço ideia do que fala!

Sam ficou por uns momentos apenas fitando a sua interlocutora. Já achava Bela lindíssima. Tinha inclusive sonhado o que não devia com aquela mulher. Mas agora ela está mais bela que nunca. Os cabelos castanhos claros caiam pelos ombros e as roupas coloridas não permitiam que Sam raciocinasse direito.

Aproveitando o silêncio do homem, a jovem tentou libertar-se e enfiou uma joelhada entre pernas, fazendo Sam se abaixar. Solta, pegou novamente na faca que ficara caída e apontou-a a Sam.

- Como você me conhece? – Bela perguntou em tom ameaçador e assustado. – Você é um forasteiro. Nunca o vi mais gordo na minha frente. Responda-me!

- Eu… - Sam gemeu e tentou fixar Bela. Esta estava vestida com um vestido que lhe deixava um dos ombros à mostra. Como se fosse uma… cigana? – Você não se lembra de mim?

- Como haveria de lembrar de alguém que nunca vi? – Os olhos verdes de Bela faiscavam na direcção de Sam. – Esse seu sotaque esquisito. É um estrangeiro. Eu nunca saí daqui. É impossível conhecer-me.

- Oh, mas eu conheço-a muito bem. – Sam endireitou-se finalmente e sorriu de canto, ainda não acreditando na história louca que estava vivendo. Talvez fosse esse sorriso, ou as suas palavras que foram mal interpretadas por Bela. Num impulso, o moreno tentou emendar o erro. – Não é esse conhecimento que pensa. É que…

- Pensa que eu sou o quê? – Bela enfureceu-se. – Alguém de quem se pode aproveitar?

- Hei! Que eu saiba foi você que se aproveitou assaltando-me.

- Seu canalha. Forasteiro canalha! – A vontade de Bela era castrar aquele insolente, mas não percebia o porquê de não sair do sítio e muito menos o acelerar do seu coração quando olhos nos olhos destes. – Sabe uma coisa? Eu não quero o seu parco dinheiro.

- Arrependeu-se? – Sam perguntou quando esta atirou as moedas ao chão.

- Os dias estão frios. O meu povo precisa mais de mantimentos e roupa do que dinheiro. – Bela disse sempre apontando a faca. – Tire as botas.

- O quê? – Sam abanou a cabeça não percebendo.

- Faça o que mandei! Tire as botas. Ou vai querer que eu lhe tire antes outra coisa? – Bela aproximou-se um pouco. Sam tirou lentamente as botas e atirou-as para Bela. – Agora a camisa.

- Está louca? Já viu o frio que faz cá fora? – Sam perguntou, arrepiando-se ao lembrar do frio que passara momentos antes.

- Você é forte. Suporta o frio e mais coisas. – Bela troçou. Sam acedeu e retirou a camisa, deixando a moça perturbada com o belo tronco definido desta. Os seus olhos captaram a tatuagem que este possuía acima do coração.

- Mais alguma coisa? – Sam atirou a camisa a qual Bela apanhou prontamente. – Vai querer a calça também?

- Só se for para o capar depois. – Bela falou, afastando-se lentamente e sempre com os olhos felinos colados em Sam. – Nunca mais cruze o meu caminho, forasteiro.

Depois, tão depressa como apareceu, a cigana eclipsou-se no denso nevoeiro. Sam não soube dizer quantos minutos ficou ali parado, quase não sentindo o frio que lhe arrepiava a pele. Tudo era estranho, surreal mesmo. Mas a presença de Bela ali afastara todas as dúvidas que antes o assolavam. Bela Talbot estava morta. Ela própria, assim como Dean, tinham feito um contrato e pago por isso. A nova morada de Bela era o Inferno. Então porque estaria ali? Porque se chamava Bela e parecia não conhecer Sam? Porque este pode ver medo nos seus olhos em vez da coragem que sempre a assaltava quando se defrontava com os Winchester?

Sam já não tinha certeza de nada. Apenas que aquela mulher era sem dúvida a Bela que conhecera. Ladra, perigosa, bela como nunca mas com uma aura diferente daquela que conhecera há tempos atrás.  
**  
****Continua…**

* * *

******Espero que gostem!**

Saudações Piratas! :D

JODIVISE


End file.
